Towny
A useful yet extensive plugin that allows for towns/taxes/plot sales/nations/war and much more! Guide (taken from Towny homepage created by Chris H.): 'Chat' /tc message /nc message 'Resident' All resident commands can also be used with it's alias /player or /r /resident /resident ? /resident resident /resident list /resident set [] .. [] /resident friend add/remove resident .. resident] /resident friend add+/remove+ resident .. resident /resident friend clearlist /resident delete resident /resident set perm on/off /resident set perm resident/ally/outsider on/off /resident set perm resident/ally/outsider build/destroy on/off /resident set mode mode .. mode Modes: reset : Reset modes to default. map : Show the map as you move between town blocks. townclaim : Claim as you walk. townunclaim : Unclaim as you walk. tc : Talking to your town won't require you to prefix "/tc". nc : Talking to your nation won't require you to prefix "/nc". waratk : Show logging of hp of the places your town is attacking. wardef : Show logging of hp of the places your town is under attack. 'Town' All resident commands can also be used with it's alias /t /town /town ? /town list /town leave /town here /town spawn /town claim /town claim outpost /town claim auto /town claim rect radius /town claim rect auto /town unclaim /town unclaim all /town unclaim rect radius /town withdraw $ /town deposit $ /town new town /town new town mayor /town delete town /town add/kick resident .. resident /town add+/kick+ resident .. resident /town wall /town assistant add/remove resident .. resident /town assistant add+/remove+ resident .. resident /town set board ... /town set mayor mayor /town set homeblock /town set spawn /town set perm on/off /town set perm resident/ally/outsider on/off /town set perm resident/ally/outsider build/destroy on/off /town set pvp on/off /town set taxes $ /town set plottax $ /town set plotprice $ /town set name name 'Plot' /plot claim /plot unclaim /plot forsale /plot notforsale 'Nation' All resident commands can also be used with it's alias /n /nation /nation list /nation nation /nation leave /nation withdraw $ /nation deposit $ /nation new nation /nation new nation capital /nation assistant add/remove resident .. resident /nation assistant add+/remove+ resident .. resident /nation add town .. town /nation kick town .. town /nation delete nation /nation ally add/remove nation /nation enemy add/remove nation /nation set neutral on/off /nation set taxes $ /nation set name name /nation set king resident /nation set capital town /nation set name name 'Towny' /towny /towny ? /towny map /towny prices /towny top money/residents/land /towny top money resident/town/nation /towny top residents town/nation /towny top land resident/town /towny universe /towny version /towny war stats /towny war scores 'Towny Admin' '' ''All resident commands can also be used with it's alias /ta /townyadmin /townyadmin ? /townyadmin set [] .. [] /townyadmin set king nation king /townyadmin set capital nation capital /townyadmin set mayor town mayor /townyadmin set mayor town npc /townyadmin set name town/nation oldname name /townyadmin npc rename oldname name /townyadmin npc list /townyadmin war toggle /townyadmin war toggle on/off /townyadmin givebonus town n /townyadmin reload /townyadmin newday /townyadmin backup Category:Plugin